Glee Gangster& Cops
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: Rachel is apart of the Mafia. Puck is a police officer. His job is to arrest Rachel.  But can he do it? Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary- This is set in the 20th century New Jersey.) Where the Italian Mafia was popular Rachel's family is a part of the Mafia. So when her father dies, she's next in line to take care of the job. It's also her job to have a son or daughter to take care of the business after she dies. Noah Puckerman is one of the city's important police officers. His next case is to get rid of the 2nd biggest Mafia crowd in the city. He thinks the job will be easy because a woman is running it. Then the impossible happens. He falls in love with the Mafia princess. Will he run away from his life of enforcing laws to go do the opposite with her, or will it be vice versa?

Explanation- I know Rachel is not Italian in the show, but I couldn't find any prominent Jewish gangs, so I just decided to make her apart of the Mafia. Most of the Glee characters will be in it on either side. Like some will be apart of the Mafia, and others might be good guys, or some will be in the middle. But they will end up somewhere. Not everything in this story will make sense so please, bear with me!

~On with the story!~

Puck's POV

I was on my way to the station on Monday morning. I opened the door to see my secretary Quinn Fabray working on something at her desk.

"Morning Ms. Fabray." I said indifferently.

"Puckerman." she said in the same voice.

"Puck!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Mike Chang. He is a newer officer that was initiated about 1 year ago.

"Hey Mike. How's Tina and the baby?" I asked.

"Little Tyler's good. But, Chief Schuester wants to see you. Sounds really important." Mike said urgently.

"Okay. I'm on it Chang!" I was already walking towards Shue's office.

"Chief, you wanted to see me?" I asked the curly-haired man.

"Yes, there's a new case I want to suggest to you." He told me.

"I'm listening." I purposely said in a monotone voice. He couldn't know I cared so much. I was kind of known as the bad cop around here.

"You know the Mafia gang that Rachel Berry is in charge of?" he asked me.

I snorted. "Of course I know. Don't you remember?" I asked him. He blanched noticeably. Last year Artie Abrams had been put in a wheel chair because of that bitch of a woman. Artie had been sent on the case to try to capture Rachel Berry alive. She was wanted for questioning. One of her men had put 5 rounds in Artie's legs. Somehow Artie was dropped off at the hospital, and someone had called Artie's wife Brittany and told her he was at the hospital. It was still a mystery, but whoever did had saved his life. Artie had been my partner, until we decided we were both better off solo. But the man was still like a brother to me.

"I want you to get her to me. Alive. But first I need to find out where her big store house of Drugs and Alcohol is. I'm not sure whether or not she'll be killed. Probably not. She hasn't done a lot, but she has a lot of potential. She could be bad. We need to stop her NOW! Do you accept this mission?" He asked me.

"Of course." I answered without hesitation.

"However you want to approach it go ahead. But Emma needs me back home. Good luck Puckerman, you'll need it." The chief called as he walked out of the door.

"Quinn." I called.

"Yes?" She looked up at to where I stood in front of her desk.

"Get me as much research on Rachel Berry as you can."

Rachel's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. What else is new. I looked at the boy sleeping next to me. I was thinking about what gang he was from.

"Trying to remember my name?" The boy asked resignedly. I nodded sheepishly.

"Well since you screamed it a 1000 times last night, I'm surprised you didn't remember it. Finn Hudson." he reminded me sweetly. I liked him, but he wasn't the brightest. He was just a muscle.

"I'm in the Irish Mob." I could have done worse.

"Do you remember my name?" I asked teasingly.

"Rachel Berry." He said focusing slightly.

"You do remember." I said kissing his lips before standing up and getting dressed.

"So, what exactly did I need you for Finn?" I asked the tall boy.

"You needed more heroine, and I needed more Moonshine. But you said Moonshine was a bit to much to trade for heroine so you said sex was a fair trade, and I was more than happy to oblige." He whispered seductively.

"Well Mr. Hudson, I have business to attend to Downtown. So, it was a pleasure, but I must say goodbye." I said before exiting.

I was walking down to the little drug house where I kept most of my cocaine. The Crips wanted help. They had a rivalry with the Bloods. We were in for some Negotiating. The boss would be there too. Or my uncle. But it's not like I call him that or anything. That would be unprofessional.

I finally arrived. I was just on time for once. I was usually late, so this was a pleasant surprise.

"Good morning Gentleman." I said the semi-assembled men around a square table. I took a seat next to Sam Evans. I knew him like I knew Finn. A One night stand. But Sam and I are like best friends. I heard a door open and then close. I turned around and saw Santana Lopez. I glared.

"Satan-a." I said angrily. 6 months ago when my father died she had tried to take my position from me. The boss had to step in and decide. He chose me and Satan had let in a fit. Last I heard she was hanging with a bunch of Bloods. I don't know what she was doing here.

"Well if it isn't the HBIC herself, deciding to grace us with her presence." Santana huffed out angrily.

"Don't push me." I said furious.

"Why, afraid I'll push you like your mother did." I couldn't take it anymore. I went up and pushed her into the wall and held the pistol I always kept with me and put it up to her throat.

"Don't even mention my dead mother. It was your kind that killed her. So do me a favor and leave. NOW!" I pushed her through the window.

I turned to the men. "I'm sorry guys, I'll get a recap from Sammie over there later, but I need a drink." I muttered, and slouched my way out the door.

I Drove to a run down bar, where I was a regular. There were never any cops here so it was easy to hide in. When I got in I saw my favorite bartender Matt.

"Hey Matt." I said politely.

"Hey Berry, how'd the negotiations go?" he asked me.

"Satan-a Lopez showed up. I put my pistol up to her throat and told her to leave."

"Is it true she's hanging with the Bloods now?" Matt asked me concerned. My mother had been killed by a gang of Bloods. My adopted little sister, Beth, was now 13 and I was partially taking care of her. I sent her to school, she had a pretty good life. Except for the part when I sometimes sent her to do some of my dirty work. Like going under cover. Shelby (my mom) never let her do it, but I was a little bit more irresponsible, so she did have a partial job.

"Yeah, the rumors are true." I murmured roughly.

"You probably almost broke your vow of not shooting anyone." Ever since I was 18 o decided I wouldn't shoot anyone unless I really needed to.

"I was angry." I shrugged.

I heard a snort behind me. "I can name at least one person you've shot _and_ abandoned." came a smirking voice.

"Yeah, who?" I asked turning to a handsome young man. He had a strip of dark hair and gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Arthur Abrams... Now he's in a wheel chair." the man said sadly.

I felt my blood begin to boil. I was always blamed for that. I remember him begging me not to shoot him. He had a little daughter at home. I told him I wouldn't. Then Santana looked down at me in disgust. She picked up her pistol and started shooting at his legs. I don't know why she didn't aim higher, but she didn't. She still hit many major arteries so he would have died.

"I didn't shoot Artie Abrams. I'm the one who took him to the hospital, and called his poor wife. Santana Lopez was the one who tried to kill him. I was the one who held on to him and cried." I shouted. I didn't even realize the tears brimming at my eyes. I hated it when people accused me of being such a bitch. Because if I hadn't been born into the Mafia, I would be a good girl.

"What do you mean?" the man asked

"You heard me!" I said.

"You didn't hurt Artie?" he said still very confused.

"No!"

"I'm Officer Noah Puckerman."

PUCK'S POV

"Are you here to arrest me?" the gorgeous brunette asked me tiredly.

"No, I want to talk to you." I lied. I never listened to anyone who told me she was beautiful.

"Okay, as long as I don't to the police station." she shrugged.

"I know a coffee shop we can talk." He said gesturing for her to go with him. She nodded at her bartender friend.

We got into my police cruiser and sat in an uncomfortable silence. Finally we got to the small coffee house. I led her inside, and soon enough we both sat down with cups of coffee.

"So tell me how you got in the Mafia?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

"I was born into it. When I was little, I always wondered what it would have been like to be a normal girl, but I never lived out that dreamed."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"By the time I was old enough to run away from it all I didn't know any other way to live. So I stuck with it."

"That's terrible, why didn;t you go to a friend?"

"Because all of my friends were in the Mafia."

"It's not to later I can take you with me and we can get you out of this whole mess!" I didn't know why. But I wanted to protect this petite brunette.

"It's not that simple Noah. I don't know any other way to live! It's not like I can just go up to the boss and say I want out. He'd put a gun to my head and say 'You sure you want out kid?' if I nodded. He'd kill me Noah. I told you I'm in to deep." she sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- In this story Puck did have Beth, and gave her up for adoption, but not with Quinn he had her with his wife that died giving birth to Beth. This chapter he's going to find out where Beth is.

Puck's POV

"No one is ever in to deep." I told her fiercely.

"You can try to protect me all you want, but I know it's too late to leave. I've excepted that fact and moved on." She replied back, indifferent.

"I'm not going to TRY to protect you I AM going to protect you. I don't care if it's all of the freaking Mafia on one side and it's just me on the other. I'll die trying." I sternly declared. I felt some sort of connection to this brunette.

"Why do you care?" She asked me in a strangled voice.

"Because for the first time since my wife died I have felt some sort of strong connection that's more than I have felt in a long time." I looked her in the eye.

"Noah, I feel that way too, but its wrong. You can't leave your job and I can't leave mine." Her intense brown gaze held so many different emotions. I leaned forward. I stopped when I was almost to her lips and she nodded, resigned. We were about to make contact, when the harsh ring of her cell phone shocked us. She answered it.

"Beth, honey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, her voice sounding normal

"What? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Rachel hung up the cell.

"What's wrong?" I knew my voice sounded alarmed, but I was confused right now.

"My friend, Sam Evans, was just in a gang fight and they took him to jail because he didn't leave quickly enough. I have to go get him." She stood up.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but you face is all over the station. They'll notice you a mile away." I told her still disappointed we didn't kiss.

"I don't care! Sam Evans is my best friend, I would take a bullet for him. Now, I'm going!" She stormed out of the shop. I rolled my eyes. She was a drama queen.

"Wait, at least put on some sort of disguise!" I called to her. She briefly nodded. Then she waved to me as she took off running somewhere. I sighed. I was head over heels in love with a gangster. What a thing to tell your mother.

*Later at the station*

I had drove around trying to clear the small brunette out of my head, but if anything, she got into my head even more. When I finally got to the station I saw her sitting with thick sunglasses, a purple hoodie, with a black fleece over it. Her hair was what shocked me. Instead of long brunette hair, she had dirty blonde. At first I didn't know it was Rachel, but she had taken of her glasses and her color contacted green eyes winked at me.

"Mam, may I help you?" I asked her, trying to keep a straight face.

"That would be lovely officer." She said in a surprisingly real British accent. I motioned for her to go into my office. I held the door open for her. I looked at Quinn who happened to be ogling Sam Evans. She caught my noticing, she blushed and looked down at her desk. I closed the door and locked it behind me.

"So, may I ask your name Miss?" I teased.

"I told Quinn that it was Alexandria Evans. She asked 'Are you Mrs. Evans?' like really fiercely and I shook my head and told her I was his sister, who moved to Europe with my mother when I was 1, and we have been recently reunited." She performed flawlessly.

"You could have been an actor." I teased her. She grinned and bowed.

"So do you know when Sammie can be let out?" she asked me, her –temporarily- green eyes looked sober.

"Well, now I guess he has a 'relative' to pick him up, and no one noticed he was a Crip, so I guess your good to go." I said as she stood up. We shook hands. I pulled her in with one smooth fluid motion. And I kissed her. She made no move to stop me, and our tongues danced teasingly towards each other, then it was all heat. But it seemed like only a second, we pulled away, gasping for air.

"I really care about you, so if you ever need anything just call." I said, handing her my business card.

"Thank you officer." She said in a cute British voice. Then we both left the office. Rachel left to go find Sam. I talked to Quinn.

"So, looks like little Miss Innocent wants to bring home a jail bird to Mommy and Daddy, huh?" I asked her, and she turned crimson.

"Ah- uh-erm." She stuttered. She was cut off because Rachel came with Sam in tow.

"Thanks!" she said brightly and then left the building. I gazed longingly after her.

"Someone's digging the jail bird's sister." She jibed back.

"More than you'll ever know." I told her smiling slightly. Then I went home.

*2:00 AM*

I was about to drift off to sleep when my phone rang, an unfamiliar number. I answered.

"Hullo." I said groggily.

"Noah, it's Rachel! Santana found your business card and showed it to the boss, he took Beth away, and said he was comin for me next!" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Just stay on the lie with me." I told her.

"Just please hurry- NOOOOOO!" Then the line went dead.

AN- SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! I"LL TRY TO HAVE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON


End file.
